The invention relates to index card filing devices. 2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 833,269, Weis, shows a filing case with sides and ends flexibly connected with an up-turned rim attached to receive the bottom margin and sides and ends, the up-turned rim having apertures therethrough for fastening devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,228,743, Bredehoft, discloses a file box comprising a receptacle for the matter to be filed with a hinge secured to the receptacle and a closure slidably connected to the hinge, which closure is movable upwardly about the axes of the hinge and then downwardly transversely of the axes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,245, Straubel, relates to spacer guides for use in file drawers operable for use in both verticle and inclined positions in drawers having either a stationary or expanded end panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,180, Kremp, discloses a transparency holder wherein the cover member serves as a cover when in closed position and also serves as a tray for the container member when in the open position, the container being disposed at an angle to the horizontal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,824, Remke, refers to a card filing device consisting of a drawer and a cabinet, the drawer being provided with inclined abutments on opposite ends to assist in fanning of the cards.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,333,590 and 3,465,460, Dahl Jr., relate to card filing devices in which a magnetic force is utilized for fanning desired portions of a stacked array of cards to permit inspection of same.